The Love We Have Like No Other
by Kiba is my Senpai
Summary: "You told me you love me!" The blonde screamed at a whimpering raven. "I do please " "No more excuses, we're through!" These were the last words that he said and walked away...
1. PROLOGUE: Nothing Lasts Forever

(Edited: August 21)

(high school AU, their in their final year in High School)

(Naruto is 16, Sasuke's 17, Sakura is 16, Kiba's 16, Gaara's 17, Kakashi's 35, Iruka's 34, Tsunade and Jiraiya are 49, Itachi's 22, Deidara's 21)

PROLOGUE: Nothing Lasts Forever

3rd POV

A young blonde was roaming around Hidden Leaf High. Said boy was looking for his emo boyfriend whom he loved with all his heart. He walked down halls filled with trash and a few students were in groups talking, making the blonde wonder where was the janitor to clean the mess.

As he wandered around some more he heard whispering from a group of girls. "Have you seen him? He's eating her face out!" 'Who could that be?' The blonde thought inquisitively and then heard a few more girls chatting about the same thing as the first group was. "Yeah, I saw them in Kakashi-sensei's classroom." A redhead girl who had glasses said, Naruto recognised her as his cousin, Karin Uzumaki. Curiosity took over the young blonde and he headed towards said classroom where they had English class. The halls seemed quiet enough.

He saw his best friend Gaara Subaku with a frown on his face, it was always expected from the teal-eyed boy... though there were time when he had smile on his face. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you." Gaara warned his closest friend, which could mean his only, making Naruto frown. "Why?" The naive blonde asked the redhead dumbly. "I think you should bring this." The redhead said giving his friend a baseball bat. "Why?" The blonde repeated his question but his friend just shook his head and walked away frowning as usual and headed to his siblings to go home, he did live a bit far from school. "Why would I need this?" The blonde asked himself but shrugged it off and brought the bat along with him.

After minutes of trekking the halls he finally reached his destination, Kakashi-sensei's classroom. He heard moans coming from the room making the blonde wonder who it was. He noticed that the voices were familiar then he decided to finally open the door and...

And...

And...

He saw

His

B

O

Y

F

R

I

E

N

D!

On top of his best friend, Sakura Haruno, making out on the teacher's desk, said pinkette was already topless. "Bitches!" Naruto yelled at the two. "N-Naruto.." Sakura said fearfully seeing the blonde had a bat with him. "Don't you 'Naruto' me slut!" He yelled harshly at the whimpering bubblegum bitch, he turned to the other one and used the bat on him. "Ouch." Was the raven's response. "Hahaha!" The blonde laughed maniacally. "Bitch!" He said and hit Sasuke on the head once more but this time more harshly. "N-Naruto it's not what it looks like." Sasuke stuttered. "'Naruto it's not what it looks like.' I thought Kiba was lying that you had a stick up your ass, but this takes the cake!" The blonde mocked him, tears started streaming down from his eyes, a fusion of anger and sorrow mixed in his voice. "You lied to me, it's over!" He said slapping Sasuke's face.

"Please!" The raven pleaded his boy~ I mean ex, he had already lost his parents, he couldn't lose his love too, if only he had thought of that before he decided to do this treachery.

"You told me you loved me!" The blonde screamed at a whimpering raven, Naruto's shirt was already stained with tears that continued too pool down continuously.

"I do please~"

"No more excuses, we're through!"

These were the last words that he said and walked away...

Naruto's POV

I can't believe it! H-He... that mother fucker... "it's over." I said as I ran to the principal's office crying. He opened the door revealing his grandmother. "B-Baa-chan!!" I cried out to grandma running towards her. "Naruto? What's wrong? What happened?" Tsunade asked me. "S-Sasuke, h-he..." "what the heck did that boy do?" Tsunade snarled. "H-He w-was k-kissing S-Sakura." I mumbled. "What?" Grandma said not quite hearing me. "He was kissing Sakura." "That son of a bitch! Go home now Naruto, Jiraiya-san's already there." Grandma said frightening me, and I nodded and headed home still crying.

Tsunade's POV

That bitch! How can he do that to my innocent grandson, well you know what I mean, he was the one who took his innocence in the first place. I dial an old number on my phone, and boy did I use it very often. "Itachi, come here immediately." "Why? Sasuke vandalised the restrooms again?" "No much worse." "He spray painted the whole school?" "No! Even worse! Just come here immediately!" "I'll be there in fifteen." "Hurry!" I yell at my phone and hung up next I dialled a number I rarely used, this number was from one of my top students. "Hello?" "Yes hello Mrs. Haruno, I am inviting you to my office for some stuff, I want you here in less than ten minutes." I said quickly and hung up before she could argue. "Yamato!" I yell and the guard immediately came through the doors of my office. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" "Please escort young Mr. Uchiha here, and oh bring Sakura Haruno as well." "Right away ma'am." He said and headed out. I stood up and paced around my office waiting for my special guests to arrive.

After waiting for what seemed like ages someone finally knocked at my door. "Come in." I say, nobody messes with my grandson and gets away with it.

3rd POV

"Good evening milady." A tall pale boy said with a fake smile on his face at the principal. "Sai, what are you doing here?" "Oh nothing, I just so happen to have footage of the 'Sasuke incident' earlier, if you don't want it then I guess I'll leave you be." Sai said still with his fake smile and turned around to get out of the office. Tsunade's ears perked up when she heard the word footage from Sai. "Give it to me, now!" The principal said snarling at the boy. "Alright. Here you go." Sai said handing her a hard drive.

"You are excused." She said and the pale boy left the owner of the school alone, but as he left, there was no fake smile, it was replaced with an evil smirk. The principal was alone again, that is until someone knocked at the door again. "Come in." Tsunade said and five people entered the room. "Itachi, why did you bring Deidara?" "Hmm? I wanna see what's wrong now!" Deidara said a bit too cheerful for the principal's taste. "What did you do now little brother?" Itachi scolded his brother. "Hn." The boy just grunted in response. "Sakura, what did you do?" This time it was Sakura's turn to be questioned. The pink headed girl sweat dropped.

"Please sit down, I have some footage to show you." Tsunade said seriously to the five. She turned to the television behind her and plugged it on and put Sai's hard drive on it. A video started to play. At the bottom of the video was the date and time of when it happened. The video started with the date from the past year on it. The footage showed Sasuke and Sakura making out in different places on different times. Then on the final minutes of the footage was earlier today. Naruto entered the room where Sasuke and Sakura were making out then laughed and cried. He hit Sasuke with the bat that Gaara gave him. Then the video ended woth Naruto walking out crying. "What the fuck Sasuke!" Deidara was the first to scream out. "You're grounded li'l brother, you're staying in the house for 2 months, no school, no video games." Itachi was fuming with anger while Sakura's mother was just in pure shock. "Oh no Itachi, I have a worse punishment for that brat." Tsunade said smirking evilly knowing it will not end well for the young Uchiha.

??? POV

I can't believe that jerk! He had beautiful Naru all to himself, but all he does is break his heart?! He's mine now. Mine. I will mend him. I love him. I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt again. Mine.


	2. CHAPTER 1: I’m Here For You

Hai! Just a notice... this is after Naruto runs home from the principal's office, kay? And I forgot Karin is a redhead, gomen!

CHAPTER ONE: I'M HERE FOR YOU

3rd POV

The young sad blonde ran away from the office and speedily towards the school's gate not looking where he's going, not bothering if people had seen him, it was half past 4 in the afternoon already, most likely all of the students had either gone home, or went somewhere else.

"Hey Naruto!" A voice yelled startling the blonde and making the young lad trip and fall on the hard floor. "Ow!" Naruto yelped in pain. He tried to push himself up but failed abruptly. "Naruto! Are you alright?" A worried voice said.

Naruto turned his head and saw his best friend, Kiba Inuzuka. The young brunette held out his hand for the fallen boy, who gladly accepted it. Kiba pulled the blonde up but it had just caused Kiba to fall, because he had pulled Kiba's hand down to hard.

Kiba was now blushing maniacally on top of a flustered Naruto. "Gomen!" The blonde said close to Kiba's neck making the dog-boy blush harder at hot breaths on his neck and Naruto's lips which had brushed his neck slightly.

"Umm, Kiba, do you have a cold or something?" The innocent blonde asked his friend after noticing his red face. "No." Kiba muttered quickly trying to suppress himself from kissing the cute blonde on top of him. Kiba then stood up from the awkward position and helped his friend up. They stood there staring into each other's eyes. "Naruto... what's wrong? I know that look." Kiba said worriedly breaking the painful silence between them, after noticing the pained look and the fake smile that Naruto had sported.

"N-Nothing's wrong." The blonde lied and smiled nervously as he knew his best friend him well. "Naruto don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong." The brunette warned Naruto.

"No." The blonde said stubbornly to his friend.

"Tell me"

"No"

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" The brunette chanted knowing that it will annoy the blonde to no end and will eventually tell him what it is. "Fine!" The blonde said panicking a bit because the chanting was getting creepier by the minute.

"Yes!" The brunette said successfully with a giant smirk on his face. "Let's sit down." The brunette suggested to his friend and led him to a bench nearby. "So... what's wrong?" The young man asked his friend with undying concern for his friend. "S-Sasuke." The blonde tried to say the rest but words wouldn't come out. "What did he do this time?!" Kiba asked furiously at his best friend, despising the raven.

The blonde took a while to answer, trying to find the right words to say. "H-he w-was o-on t-top o-of S-Sakura, m-making o-out w-with h-her." He mumbled wanting not to be heard by his friend, but his friend heard it and got angrier. "What the fuck! That duck-butt's gonna get it this time!" He yelled furiously, hating the way the blonde felt, sure the two had fought before.. but... never that extreme.

"I-It's fine." The blonde said halfheartedly with tears rolling down his cheeks, and didn't bother wiping them away. "Naruto." The brunette's expression softened as he said the boy's name. "Y-Yes?" He asked. Kiba just hugged his friend tightly not wanting to ever let go. He pulled away from his friend and smiled a bit. "Naruto, no matter what happens, please know that I'm always here for you." He whispered softly to the blonde who now stopped weeping and sobbing. "Thank you Kiba-kun." He said to his best friend. "Anytime Naru-chan." "Chan!?" The blonde said furiously and punched the other's shoulder playfully, now with his signature grin on his face. "Ouch." Kiba said in a fake hurt expression making them both laugh.

They laughed for a while. Then after a few moments Naruto turned to his wristwatch and noticed it was getting late, "shit! It's late! I have to go!" Naruto said immediately jumped from the seat surprising the shit of Kiba. "Jaa mata!" Naruto yelled to his friend, who in turn just sat there and muttered, "baka." He sighed and smiled to himself a bit. He really loved the blonde... it hurt him when he found out his blonde and the raven were dating, he hid how hurt he was with a smile... he didn't want the whiskered boy to pity him... he wanted him to LOVE him. He stood up and walked home, angrily thinking about what Sasuke did to his poor little Naru-chan.

with Naru (ANGST)

The young blonde arrived at the Uzumaki/Namikaze household and quietly went to his room not wanting to be bothered by his perverted grandfather and went to his room to cry. He lied down on his bed and remembered what had happened on this gruesome day. He wept and sobbed on his bed. He then got the worst idea yet...

He walked to their bathroom and pulled out a knife that looked like no one had used for a while. 'I should've known no one could like a fag like me.. everyone hates me. Why did I ever think he loved me.' He thought as he cut through his wrist several times enjoying the pain it caused him, thinking it was the only thing that could distract him from his sadness, the floor was painted red all around... he winced at times he hit a nerve, but continued to cut nevertheless.

After a few more cuts he was satisfied and cleaned up the blood that spilt on the floor. He washed the wounds, but didn't clean them, wanting to feel more pain, then wrapped them in bandages. He flinched at the feeling of the bandages wrapping his wounded arms. He then left the bathroom and went back to his room and promptly fell asleep due to sadness...

Meanwhile, like at the same time, in the principal's office

"What is it then?" Itachi said curiously leaning on his boyfriend, who was trying to cuddle with him. "Hmm. Yeah! What do you think's the perfect punishment, baa-chan? Hmm. My brother's probably crying his eyes out at home un." Deidara said with concern and worry. "Stop calling me grandma, brat!" "Un, you are my grandma! Un! What's wrong with that! Un." Deidara said smartly, which wasn't very often as Itachi would say. "Just because." Tsunade said warningly. "Un, fine."

"Now the punishment will be..." the woman paused and smirked evilly at the teens. Sasuke just stared at her with no emotion, but Sakura, on the other hand, was panicking. "Nothing for Sasuke." She stated simply.

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in to the five in front of her. "What?!" Everybody yelled, except the Sasuke of course who just maintained his composure and hn silently. "You heard me, nothing... but." The adults' ears perked up. "But, Sakura is suspended for a week, PDA is extremely prohibited, sexual interactions is an even bigger offence... and then there's Sasuke... I'll let Naruto's friends and fanboys handle him." She said quite satisfied with the punishment. "Un... hehe. You're dead Sasuke-me. Un." Deidara said smirking wickedly, and so was his boyfriend. "Good luck little brother." Itachi mocked his little brother who just looked as if nothing big had happened. But little did he know it wasn't gonna end well for the raven.

 **Edited: August 22**


	3. CHAPTER 2: “I Have Died Everyday”

A/N

Once you see a crying sad face play the song A Thousand Years, please... it goes well with it's lyrics..

CHAPTER 2: "I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You"

CHAPTER 2: "I Have Died Everyday Waiting For You"

3rd POV

It's been about a week since the breakup. Naruto was still cutting day in and day out, he still went to school like a normal kid, acting like a blonde idiot, his friends didn't know that in the night painting the knife red from the dried up blood that was smeared unto it, and on his wrists scars that were red, if you looked into the blonde's eyes you would see the pain he was feeling. As the saying went, 'I draw with silver, it turns red... MAGIC!'

His brother was away for the past days in some important 'business' as his brother liked to call it. The young blonde just suspected the older blonde to be staying at Itachi's. I mean they are boyfriends aren't they? What's stopping them to do what they want, anyhow? He was just hoping they weren't having 'fun' right now. The blonde shivered at the pervy image he thought of. 'Maybe he's at work? Or checking out an art museum with Sasori-nii?' He thought quietly. He sighed and sulked in his room, awaiting everything and nothing at the same time. He heard a small whimpering from under his bed. "Kyuu!" He heard a familiar mewl from the floor of his room. "Kyuu!" He heard once again, the mewl was sounding a bit impatient. He stood up with a non readable expression and saw something kawaii catch his eye. "Hey there Kurama, what's wrong?" The blonde asked his pet fox who was glaring at him. "Don't be like that Kurama... tell you what we'll visit Shuka and Gaara today, if that's what you want?" The blonde said trying to sway his pet's anger, and as usual his offer worked. You see Kurama and Shuka have known each other since they were just babies. Naruto and Gaara would always let them play with each other when they meet up. The boys knew each other because both of them lived the same lives. Laughed at, tortured, and glared at... ever since the people of Konoha found out... well never mind.

The two sneakily sneaked out of the house trying to avoid Naruto's pervert of a grandfather. Unfortunately for them they were caught instantly. "Where are you two going?" Asked an old man's voice. "Nowhere Pervy-sage!" Naruto yelled. "I told you stop calling me that!" Jiraiya whined at his deredere grandkid. "Or what?" The white haired man just glared at him and sighed knowing this argument was going nowhere. "Where are you going Naruto? You've been crying your eyes out for days, why the sudden change?" "Kurama wants to go to Gaara's!" The blonde said trying to hide the sadness with his giant grin. "Just be back before dark okay?" "Yeah, yeah Pervy-Sage." Naruto said slamming the door shut and carried his small pet to his best friend's house.

meanwhile, like at the same time but with Sasuke

Run... that was all he was doing... run for his dear life... the ravenette had a saddened expression on his face rather than actual fear... he was being chased by Naruto's exes... yes exes... the blonde's friends and the blonde's fanboys... and, to his surprise, his own fangirls...

He counted up to 15 people chasing him, with Kiba leading them of course. There were a few boys behind said dog-boy, the usually lazy pineapple haired genius, a brunette who was eating a bag pf chips, a pale skinned boy who almost looked like the ravenette being chased, a long haired brunette with pale lavender eyes, a bushy-browed boy wearing green suspenders, and another boy with long hair wearing a girl's clothes. (Can you guess all of them?)

Then there were the girls, a redhead with glasses looking enraged, a pale blonde wearing a purple dress; to his surprise, a bluenette who was always shy was looking like she could kill, another blonde with pineapple pigtails, a brunette with her hair in buns, and five others who had a crush on Sasuke but now turned on him because they were mad that they're favourite ship was destroyed. Sasuke just ran and ran and ran... a never ending cycle... 'I'm so sorry Naru-chan' he thought sadly.

at Gaara's

The blonde and the redhead were chatting, well Naruto is mostly to avoid the Sasuke topic, their pets playing on the floor then it happened. They kissed... not a lust filled kiss... a gentle kiss... Naruto backed away and blushed hard... "gomen..." the blonde muttered. "It's alright Naruto-kun, I know your hurt... besides I already have a date planned tomorrow." The last part surprised the blonde, his friend was the typical tsundere with the killing instinct of a yandere, mostly the redhead kept to himself and some of his friends like Naruto and Neji. "Who is it?" Naruto asked clearly happy for his friend. "I-it's.." Gaara stuttered... that was the second thing that surprised the blonde. "Come on you can tell me, I won't judge!" Naruto said oh so cheerfully clearly trying to avoid his breakup. "It's Neji." Gaara stated. "'Bout time you two hit it off." Naruto said making the eyebrow-less blush. "W-what?" "Oh come on you're perfect for each other." "I guess so." Gaara said.

"So... how are things going with... you know." Gaara said trying to pry the information out of the locked chest who was the blonde. "Going with what Panda-san?" The blonde said nervously with sweat prickling down his skin. "I told you Naruto stop calling me that... how are you dealing with... you and Sasuke." Gaara said trying not to hurt the blonde's feelings.

Crash!

They heard from the kitchen of the Subaki household. Gaara hurriedly went there and when he returned he was holding a cute raccoon in his arms. "Shukaku! I told you no treats after five!" Gaara said to his pet. "Ichi." The raccoon whined. "Kyuu!" Naruto saw his little kitsune trying to get on his lap. "C'mere you little rascal." Naruto said picking up the fox. "You're to kawaii for your own good you know that?" The blonde whispered and snuggled closed to his pet. After a while he turned to Gaara.

"Listen, Gaara, I need a favour." He said seriously. "What kind of favour? If you want me to treat you to ramen then no thank you." Gaara said skeptically remembering how empty his wallet was when he got home from treating Naruto to dinner. "No... not that kind... I need you to take care of Kurama for a week."

"Why?"

"I'm leaving."

"Where?"

"There are some things I can't tell you, but I can tell you that I need you to look after Kurama for the week, kay? Please! Please!" (Now where have I heard that before.. ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡))

"Fine." Gaara sighed knowing that if he didn't agree the blonde would go on for hours without stopping. "Yes! I have to go!" Naruto said as he was already out the door. "Sometimes I don't even know how he managed to befriend me..."

When the blonde walked out of the house his face expression changed quickly. He frowned sadly remembering their breakup. Naruto headed to a near hill he usually went to when he was feeling lonely... the blonde looked at the edge of the hill... if someone were to fall there...

The blonde shook his thoughts away and began to hum a familiar tune. Then he started to sing.

"Heart beats fast

Colors and promises

How to be brave?

How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?

But watching you stand alone

All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

Time stands still

Beauty in all she is

I will be brave

I will not let anything take away

What's standing in front of me

Every breath

Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling, don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

I have died every day waiting for you

Darling don't be afraid

I have loved you

For a thousand years

I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me

I have loved you for a thousand years"

He poured all his sadness on that one song, all his grief, all his regret... "I was never enough... I'm sorry..." he said then jumped...

A/N

Feel the feels! See ya next time!


	4. CHAPTER 3: Naruto… Naruto…

CHAPTER 3: Naruto... Naruto

3rd POV

It all happened so fast... the blonde jumped off the cliff... he fell down greatly accelerating his speed plunging into the dark void. Then

Crash!

He fell on the the grassy and stony canopy of the forest. Blood spilt from the fallen blonde who was currently unconscious. The animals ran when they heard the thud of the blonde's body crashing. The leaves painted red from his blood. It drew the attention of a certain strong smeller to his position. Little did he know what was coming. In his heart he only knew of pain and hope that no one bother him to rest in eternal slumber. "Naruto!"

3rd POV change

The young brunette was just done chasing the frightened Uchiha and decided to walk in the near forest, leaving his car on a near parking lot, went there where he liked to be alone. He sighed thinking of a certain blonde crush of his, then began daydreaming of what he would do to the blonde if the were more than friends, while walking aimlessly around the small forest, he didn't worry for he memorised the whole place like the back of his hand. His mind drifted off to dirty imagines, the blonde doing a lap dance, the other begging, love. He instantly blushed at his perverted thoughts, 'shit, if I don't stop, I'm gonna get a hard on, and I certainly don't want that right now.' He scolded himself. The boy sighed longingly for he long time crush that had just got his heart shattered to a million pieces. Out of nowhere a familiar scent filled his nose, but was mixed with another smell...

Something he hasn't smelled for a while...

Something metallic..

Something he didn't like smelling..

Blood!

Blood! The brunette ran towards where the smell was coming from and got worried because the closer he got the more familiar the scent was... something about it felt so familiar... he scurried along hoping that nothing bad happened, as he drew nearer he found where it was coming from... he saw a body sprawled on the grassy floor, blood had spilt all around

It was Naruto!

"Naruto!" He yelled and knelt down next to the unconscious crush. "Wake up Naru. If this is a prank, i-it's not funny anymore, p-please." He stuttered, tears spilling from his eyes, trying to shake the blonde awake, but no luck... he panicked and carried the blonde bridal style and ran. He was panicking in one part of his mind hoping he could still save the blonde. While the other was thinking of the worst case scenario. He shook his head trying to get his fears under control. The tears he had spilt increased. He ran across the forest, speedily making his way through trees, and animals who were scurrying along. After a few moments, he saw something black, not blood, no, this was something bigger, his car. He had finally made it to his Ferrari, he opened the passenger's side swiftly and placed the bloody boy down and got into the car himself and turned the engine on hurriedly. While he was driving to the hospital, he remembered how he met the young blonde, he chuckled softly reminiscing about the past as he drove to the nearest hospital...

Flashback!

The young brunette sighed. It was the first day of being a freshman for the youth of today. Speaking of youth, the brunette passed a young bushy-browed man talking to another man that looked like a teacher, but they were somewhat lookalikes. He heard parts of their conversation, like "I'll race you to the top of the hill." Or maybe, "the youth today is burning with energy!" That's how they're conversations ranged. The brunette shuddered at how much green they were wearing. "That has to be illegal." He muttered under his breath.

He sighed and looked for his dorm, his house wasn't far, but he wanted to get away from his mother, his mother was very very strict... but there was a slight downside of his plan, he couldn't bring his dog, Akamaru, mainly because the dog was too big and the other reason being no pets allowed in the campus dormitories.

He sped up his walking wanting to rest first in his room, and he wanted to know his roommate too. He rushed to the 3rd floor of dormitory building next to the school, not minding the load he was bearing. He read his room key and it read, 'Room 3C' he walked up the stairs and ran to his room. He unlocked the door. What he saw shocked him... a hot blonde shirtless, he stared at the blonde's physique, his toned body, although the toned body made the blonde look hot, he still had a very feminine figure, he looked at the beautiful blue eyes and lingered there for an awkward period of time. "Ohayou!" The blonde said trying to prevent the blush forming on his face. "Hai! I'm Inuzuka Kiba, nice to meet you!" He said trying remain his composure. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" The blonde answered oh so cheerfully, holding out his hand for the dog lover, which he gladly took and shook. "I already picked that bed on the right corner, you can have the one on the opposite side, if that's alright for you?" "Sure." The brunette agreed. He already liked the blonde so much. "Looks like we're gonna be great friends!" The blonde said happily like a five-year-old. The brunette sighed and though, 'this is gonna be interesting.'

Flashback over!

He chuckled remembering how the blonde was so childish back then... come to think of it, he hasn't changed a bit... 'he got hotter though' the Inuzuka thought pervertedly. He shook the thoughts away and continued drive, he was getting closer and closer to the hospital, and the closer he got the more worried he got. He quickly entered the emergency room and heard the nurses squabble at Naruto's state. They put him on a stretcher, and hurriedly pushed it towards the room. "Sir, are you the patient's relative, or lover?" The nurse asked Kiba with concern. "No, I'm not his relative or his-er boyfriend." "Could you please call them sir." The nurse said to Kiba. "Sure." He pulled out his phone and dialled the only number he could trust.

"Hello?" "What is it Kiba, has something happened?" "L-Lady Tsunade," he started trying to find the right words to say, but instead he choked in his tears. "What is it Kiba, I have important matters at hand right now, if you don't have anything to say~" "Narutojumpedofacliff!" He said quickly. "What! I didn't understand that. Calm down, slower this time." Kiba took a deep breath and, "I said, Naruto jumped of a cliff!" He practically yelled at the phone earning him hushes from the nurses and doctors. "He what! Where is he!" "He's here in the hospital, I brought him here." "I'm gonna come there, just stay where you are, it's Will of Fire Hospital right?" "Yes!" Then he hung up.

3rd POV change

'Naruto... Naruto... how could Jiraiya let him out of the house at his state. He's such a moron... but he's my moron...' she got in her car and dialled on her phone as quickly as she could. "Jiraiya get to the hospital now! Emergency Room!" "You're pregnant?!" The pervert panicked. "No! Just get there now! It's Naruto!" She hung up as Kiba did to her and drove off... 'seriously, is there nothing else in his mind?'

After a few minutes from driving from the school to said hospital she arrived at the emergency room. "Lady Tsunade! What brings you here? I thought you retired from medicine?" The nurse recalled her as a famous doctor. "My grandson is in peril, and I will not sit still look pretty!" She yelled and moved her aside and ran. "Lady Tsunade!" The young brunette said seeing her. "Kiba, where is he?" "In the Emergency Room." He replied. "Shizune!" She roared, causing nurses to look their way. "Milady, you've returned!" The woman with dark blue hair named 'Shizune' said. "Naruto is in the emergency room, I'm technically not allowed to perform any sort of operation." "Of course milady, I'll handle it." She said and left to aid the other nurses giving the light blonde haired woman relief, knowing that Shizune was one of the best. "So, how did this happen Kiba?" The lady asked the teen who was wiping tears off his cheeks. "I-I was jogging in the near woods, when I smelled blood. I ran to where the scent was coming from and saw~s-saw Naruto's unconscious body there. I carried him to my car and drove him here. He was in pretty bad shape when I found him." "Thank you Kiba... wait how's your car? It must be covered in blood!" "It's fine, I sent it to the cleaners after I called you, and they said they'll have it cleaned up in a week. Tsunade nodded and they sat there, deafening silence fille the room.

"You really love him don't you?" Tsunade said after a while. "What!" The brunette said almost jumping from his seat. "So you do love him..." Tsunade said. Kiba remained silent after that. "How did you know?" He said quietly. The woman chuckled, "no friend would go as far as you would. I've seen the way you look at him." "Was it that obvious?" Kiba asked mostly to himself. "Yep. I'm gonna supervise his operation now, don't worry he'll make it. If he doesn't I'll kill him myself."

Edited: August 28


	5. CHAPTER 4: Sasuke, You-

Glossary

Ohayou-Good Morning

Hajimashite-Nice To Meet You

O namae wa nan desu ka-What's Your Name

Konnichiwa-Hello/Good Afternoon

Hai-Yes

Ma-Now, Now

(Naruto Uzumaki desu- namedesu)

Nani-What

Doushite-Why

Gomen-Sorry

That's it, I think, for now

CHAPTER 4: Sasuke, You Mother-Fucking Bitch Whore

3rd POV (5:00 A.M.)

"Naruto..." the brunette muttered. "Kiba! Go to your dorm! You've been here for 3 days! You really reek!" An angry light blonde woman yelled while entering the room, instantly making the tired brunette jump. "S-sorry Lady Tsunade, but I need to keep an eye on him." "He's not going anywhere, he still hasn't even wake up! Go home! Tsume-chan, isn't gonna be happy when she finds out you've been skipping classes, again, you know." Tsunade warned, trying to usher the brunette out of his grandchild's hospital room. "Hai, but I'm coming back later, okay? Don't tell mom, please!" "Hai, I won't tell her, for now. You need to go to school. Visit him after. It's not as if somebody's gonna attack him while your gone." She glanced towards her grandson's figure, full of stitches and bandages.

"Ma, ma. I'll go." The tanned male left and headed off to his dorm to take a shower. He sighed as he entered him and the hospitalised blonde's so called 'little apartment', they had called it that for the dorm almost had everything that an apartment had. It had it's own kitchen, though the two only ever used it once, for the last time they used it, they almost burned down their whole kitchen. He headed to his side of the "room" to pick up some clothes from his wardrobe. He swiftly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he got out he looked at his watch and saw he had only 5 minutes to get to class, English class that is. He ran into the campus, half awake and half asleep. He zoomed around passing other latecomers, until he reached his locker.

He grabbed his English book and ran to the classroom and opened it harshly, revealing a masked white haired man who only used his right eye to see, he appeared to be just beginning a lesson. "How nice of you to finally join us, Mr. Inuzuka." Kakashi said while smirking under his mask. "Says the guy who's always late." Kiba replied smartly. "Touché, get your butt on your chair already I have a lesson to teach, and a book to read." He had muttered the last part under his breath. The brunette sighed exasperatingly, while walking towards his seat, which of course was next to his friend, a raven hair that looked like a pineapple.

"Where's the blond idiot? I know going to school is such a drag, but he hasn't been absent four days straight before. Even last week he wasn't absent at all. Where is he?" Shikamaru asked his friend, not minding the lesson, or their perverted teacher, who may or may not have been listening.

Just then the brunette remembered, no one else knew about Naruto's condition, not even his brother knew, though that was because the art lover hasn't answered any calls from his grandmother. It was only him, the drunk woman, and the perverted old man who knew. "Well, don't space out on me. Where is he?" The raven asked again, waking the brunette from his so called trance. "He's in the hospital." The dog lover muttered, mostly to himself, but the Nara heard him anyway. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THAT NARUTO IS IN THE HOSPITAL !" Shikamaru said a little too loudly, and of course everyone heard. "Naruto's in the hospital?" The white-haired man said, surprising the Inuzuka who was expecting another student so ask that.

Murmurs spread across the room, people who knew the blonde had worried expressions on their faces. "What! N-Naruto-kun's in the h-hospital?" The purple haired girl asked out pf the blue. "Why is he there?" Asked a chubby brunette who was secretly eating. The Inuzuka, however, could not answer them, he tried but choked in his words. "Well?" Their teacher was also intrigued and fascinated by this development. He finally had the courage to speak up, "h-he, t-tried t-to c-commit s-suicide." He gasped out stutteringly. It took five minutes for the news to sink in their brains.

"WHAT!" Everyone had yelled at the same time. "Why would he do such a thing?" Asked Hinata, who, as everybody knew, had been harbouring feelings for the blonde idiot. "Sasuke." His voice was barely audible, he was engulfed by sorrow for his crush. "Can you speak up Mr. Inuzuka?" Their sensei asked. "I said

S

A

S

U

K

E

U

C

H

I

H

A!"

He yelled the last part, mainly because of his hatred for his crush's ex. The shut everyone up. They didn't bother asking other questions, because they knew what the raven had done to the poor thick headed blonde. Minutes passed, they heard the clock ticking and they just sat there awkwardly. Kakashi coughed, "well, it looks like we'll have to finish this tomorrow class. You may all leave." The masked man said, "oh and Mr. Nara? Detention, for swearing in my class." He added making the lazy male groan exasperatedly, 'damnit, just my luck, the sky's full of clouds and I get detention'. Meanwhile Kiba headed to his next class, not wanting to be late. He listened to his Biology teacher, Mrs. Yūhi.

The cycle went on and on, that is until, it was time for lunch. He sighed as he headed to the lunchroom to eat, on the way, he saw his friends walking towards the same direction as he was. "Hey guys." He said casually, as if he didn't announce that Naruto was in the hospital. "Is it true?" A blonde asked. "What is, Ino?" The brunette said playing dumb. "Naruto committed suicide." "Yes, it's true." The dog lover replied.

"Damn that Sasuke. When I get my hands on him..." a long-haired brunette uttered. "What are you gonna do?" Sasuke said monotonously without a care of what they were talking about. "SASUKE, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BITCH WHORE!" Neji practically yelled, ready to pounce at the raven at any moment, the only things holding him back were 1. His newly appointed boyfriend, Gaara, and 2. He would get suspended for attacking him. "What the heck Hyuga!" The raven said slightly pissed at the brunette. "Don't play dumb Sasu-whore." Kiba mocked the Uchiha some more. "Shut it Inuzuka!" He replied, "what's wrong with you?" "What's wrong is Naruto's in the hospital, because, well I don't know... oh yeah, now I remember! He committed suicide because of you asshole!" That shut Sasuke up. It really did. Kiba, Neji, and Gaara walked away from the scene leaving a shocked Uchiha on the spot.

' I'll never let that bitch get you again Naru-chan... you deserve someone better than that asshole.'

Edited: August 28


	6. CHAPTER 5: …

CHAPTER 5: ...

3rd POV

"Naruto's comatose." It rang in Kiba's head, over and over again. He remembered that Tsunade's apprentice told him that, and that was a month after the raven and the blond's breakup . "Naru-chan..." the brunette mumbled in his sleep. Said brunette was in a hospital room with a so called 'sleeping' Naruto, although there was a raging storm outside. It was very dark, the dog lover had visited the blonde after school, and eventually rained and had no choice to stay then unexpectedly rested his head on the bed, falling asleep. He was still groggy from watching over the sleeping blonde all nite.

The blonde in question, was doing a lot better, he still wore casts for his broken arm an leg, but those were scheduled to be removed in a few days. He was still in a coma though...

People had come to visit time to time again, it was mostly Naruto's friends, Itachi, and Naruto's brother and grandfather. Back to the sleeping brunette at hand. Amfew moments of 'peace' later, shuffling was heard from the outside, like a stampede, it woke the tanned boy up with an alarmed expression. "Who's there!" He said to no one in particular, he was still slurred.

The door creaked open, an ominous light coming from the outside, lightning roared loudly making the enigmatic personas much more creepy. A crazy maniacal laugh boomed from the outside hallway. The brunette however, did not want to admit he was slightly afraid by the creepy things happening.

He saw the colour red stain the floor, "blood!" He heard a yell. He stood up and cautiously opened the door. "Gaara, for the last time it's not blood!" "But it's red! And it's spicy!" He heard two people arguing as he opened the door. "What the fuck! You guys almost gave me a heart attack! And I do want to sleep with Naruto, but not in those terms!" He yelled at the redhead and a purple eyed brunette who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Sorry, we brought pizza and cans of soda, and Gaara over here opened one of the hot sauce packets." Neji explained pointing at Gaara's mess on the floor. Speaking of the redhead, he was starting to kneel down on the mess sticking his tongue out as he was about to like the sauce off the floor. "Bad Gaara!" Neji scolded his lover, who in turn hissed but stood up anyway. "B-but it's blood!" Gaara whined. "No it's not! It's hot sauce... if you so much get one drop of that stuff on your mouth, we won't watch that Tokyo Ghoul later." Neji warned his boyfriend, Gaara just pouted. "Good Gaara." The brunette chuckled at the couple. "Come on in, Naruto still hasn't wake up, but Ms. Shizune said he's fine." The other two nodded and headed in, with Neji holding the box of pizza and Gaara the soda cans of course.

"For a hospital room this sure is spacious." Neji commented. "Oh, that's because our Principal, Lady Tsunade was a renowned doctor and was highly respected, that was almost seven years ago of course, but her pupil, Shizune, continues her work. So of course Naruto has a huge room, he is her grandkid." Kiba explained to the two. "But I thought Lady Tsunade' a Senju?" "Yes she is, and Naruto technically is, it's hard to explain bloodlines you know?" The redhead and the long haired brunette just nodded. They sat down on a conveniently place couch, and placed the pizza and soda cans on a conveniently placed table, and they conveniently sat down. (I should stop using convenient so much, it's a bit inconvenient.) they ate their pizza quietly and drank in silence, or as quiet as it could be with a storm raging outside.

BAM!

The door slammed open abruptly. "Where's Naruto?" Came an almost as cold as ice voice. "What are you doing here, whore?" Kiba screamed at the raven who had just arrived. "He's my boyfriend, not yours, dog breath!" Sasuke retorted. "No he's not!" The other three simultaneously yelled. "You broke it off when you decided to date that Sakura-bitch." "Look I made a mistake, nut I still love him, ju~" he was cut off by a knife almost hitting his face, but instead hit the wall near him. "Gaara! What have I told you about throwing knives, and where did you even get that?" "But he deserves it." And came another knife just one inch from Sasuke's ear. "Give me all you knives now." Neji ordered dominantly. "Fine." Gaara said and pulled out about 4 knives in his pockets. "And the needles." Gaara cursed under his breath, but complied. "Dude, how can you carry several knives in your pocket!?" Kiba said, not knowing if he should be impressed or terrified of his bloodlust hungry friend. "Just let me go to him! He's mine!" The raven yelled.

"What the heck is going on here?" Came a both angry and confused yell. "Lady Tsunade!" All the boys (except for Gaara and Sasuke, were still calm and collected, and of course Naruto for obvious reasons) yelped out. "What are you doing here, Sasuke?" "I'm visiting my boyfriend." The raven said confidence. "He's not your boyfriend, U-CHI-HA!" Kiba mocked emphasising the Uchiha part. "Shut up both of you!" Tsunade snapped at both of them. "Kiba, you are not Naruto's boyfriend, so you can't be possessive, yet." The last word rang in the brunette's mind, 'Lady Tsunade approves of me courting Naruto!' Kiba yelled in his head happily cheering, the Uchiha on the other hand, was thinking of a hundred swears and directing them towards Kiba. "And Sasuke, you're the one who decided to break it off with Naruto, you have no more right than Kiba has to be possessive of my grandson." She continued.

"Now, leave Sasuke. It's been a month since you learned he was in a coma, am I right?" The raven just nodded. "Then why the hell haven't you checked up on him!" Sasuke flinched. That was it..

The ever stoic Uchiha..

The cold hearted raven renowned for breaking girls' hearts...

Had an emotional breakdown right in front of the other 5 five. Well.. technically no... he just stood there and tears rolled out of his onyx eyes. "Damn it! Why! Why did I even.." he muttered angrily. "Umm... Sasuke?" Tsunade asked the boy awkwardly. "W-what!" Everyone flinched... Sasuke stuttered... "are you alright?" "The fuck does that mean!?" Sasuke snapped at them letting the tears flow.

Kiba was feeling guilty.

Neji just thought, 'so the Uchiha do have hearts, who knew?'

Gaara decided to sit down indifferently, watching the raven in amusement.

Tsunade just tried to comfort the Uchiha awkwardly.

And Naruto just sat there watching it all unfold...

"Ahem.." Naruto coughed awkwardly, drawing everyone's attention. "NARUTO!" Everyone yelled happily and a bit dumbfounded that the blonde was finally awake.

"Who's Naruto? Also who are you guys?"

A/N

The dram's getting more dramatic

The emotions are getting more emotional

Find out in the next episode of Total Drama~

Wrong ending note...

Ahem! Look at that, it's getting more interesting by the chapter! See ya next week on The Love We Have Like No Other!

Edited: August 28


	7. CHAPTER 6: I Hate Ramen!

Last time...

"Who's Naruto? Also who are you guys?"

CHAPTER 6: I Hate Ramen!

3rd POV

"N-Naruto..." the raven said wiping the tears that flowed from his eyes and trying to regain his composure, but failed and went unconscious. "Sasuke?" Tsunade said with a voice of concern that's almost creepy, since we don't actually hear her use that voice. "L-lady Tsunade! Gaara and Neji fainted too!" "Well, this is a shock, one minute all of you were arguing, then the next Naruto just speaks up as if nothing was happening." The brunette nodded slowly, understanding the retired medic's observation. Said unconscious males were slumped on the floor, Sasuke with tears staining his pale cheeks, Neji with his eyes open as if he saw a ghost, and Gaara... well... he was still the same, but with a slightly less cold and bloodthirsty expression.. the brunette knelt down to Neji and carried him to the couch, and did the same to the others.

"Excuse me? But who's Naruto? And who are you guys?" The blonde on the hospital spoke again after observing the the events that unfolded since he had woken up. "What's this thing that keeps beeping? Who am I?" Naruto continued to bombarde the two with questions.

'Why did I not faint!' The pale blonde said cursing under her breath, for she was already annoyed with the brat who she ironically longed to hear the voice of for a month. "Who's the hot brunette?" He blurted out making Kiba choke on what seemed to be air. "W-what?" He stuttered out, amazed by the blonde's sudden outburst, coughing up his imaginary drink. "Why? You really are hot, you're tattoos are cute too, I'd say you'd have a hot six pack too." The blonde continued. Kiba just blushed there, I mean who wouldn't if you're own crush told you out of nowhere that you're hot.

"Are you single?" He blurted out again. "L-lady Tsunade?" "It seems Naruto is suffering amnesia... it looks as though it was caused by his attempt of suicide... maybe we could jog them up and make him remember by making him go places he's visited, people he met, food, etc.." the pale blonde said.

"Umm? Hello? Are you gonna answer my question or what? Are you single?" (I feel as if I copied WZ Tobi's line: "well? You haven't answered by question! How does it feel like to poo?") "umm, yeah." Kiba said awkwardly.

"Well, on the bright side of things, it looks like he's honest in this state." Tsunade said smirking at Kiba. "You are Naruto Uzumaki, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and I'm your grandmother, and that's your best friend, Kiba Inuzuka." Tsunade said explaining it to the amnesia induced boy, to not cause further questions.

"Best friend? I thought we were dating?!" Naruto said a bit disappointed and Kiba could only blush madly.

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Enter." Tsunade said, the three heard a pairs of feet shuffling outside. The lady and the brunette sighed, knowing the room would be filled with people. The door opened. The first one that entered had long spiky brunette hair holding a bag of chips, and what looked like a bowl? "Hey guys! How ~ Naruto!" Chōji said in surprise after noticing Naruto was sitting on his bed but was still wrapped in bandages.

"Don't kid around Chōji, it's troublesome enough that you guys drag~ wait, he is awake!" The lazy boy said after laying his eyes on the boy. The rest also went into the room.

"N-Naruto-kun y-your a-awake!" Hinata stuttered out, blushing madly.

"Hello, dickless, nice to see you." A pale boy said with his usual fake smile, and brought out a sketchbook and started sketching as if nothing was happening. "Hai, senpai. You're awake." An otoko no ko(1) said, he was wearing a short dress and tied back his hair.

"Shikamaru! You left us at school and I had to rush to get here, all because of you saying it's a drag for you to drive!" Came the shout of a girl as two blondes entered, one wearing a purple belly shirt, and the other holding a fan threateningly, both looking like they ran a marathon.

"Wait, is that Gaara? What's he doing sleeping? He rarely does that... and is he cuddling with Neji!" Temari said pointing at his brother who was unconsciously hugging Neji around the waist protectively. Oh right, only Kiba knew that the two were dating for the past month and a half.

"Don't tell me..." she muttered. "Kiba!" She said sharply. "Y-yes?" Kiba said a bit unnerved by the blonde's threat. "Are they dating? And the truth please! If you don't the only things everybody's gonna hear tonight is the truth!" She said and emphasised the word "truth". "Y-yes."

"I knew it! They're so cute! Look Ino a new ship! GaaNeji!" She yelled cheerfully... surprising everyone in the room, no one did know they were fujoshi(2) "shut up... Uzumaki had just woken up... it would stress him out for sure if you keep shouting." Shino said, still overanalysing the situation, again. "Yeah, yeah." "Hey Naruto, how's it hanging?" Chōji said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked after finally being acknowledged to be still in the room. "Hey, stop joking, Naruto. We've been friends since middle school." "Chōji, he has amnesia.." Lady Tsunade said. "Oh.." "you're fa~" "no!" Everyone except the unconscious, the retired med, and Naruto yelled at the same time. "What was that Naruto?" Chōji said not quite hearing the insult that was almost made.

Kiba walked to Naruto on the bed and whispered in his ear, "don't use that word around Chōji." Kiba said while accidentally breathing on Naruto's neck, and using a suggestive voice. "And I thought you were only hot." Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I can't believe you Kiba, trying to seduce Naruto while he has amnesia." Ino scolded playfully. "I-it's not like that!" Kiba stuttered out defensively. "Oh? Then why're you stuttering?" Now everyone started teasing Kiba, Naruto just sat there not knowing, well, anything. "Umm, Naruto, I brought you some ramen, I went to Ichiraku's before I headed here, and Teuchi-san and Ayame-nee said it's on the house for you Naruto." Chōji said giving the blonde the bowl of ramen, which was surprisingly untouched. Everyone was surprised at Chōji's abstinence.

"What is it?" "It's ramen, you know, you're favourite food. Here's the chopsticks." The food lover said while handing the blonde chopsticks. "How do you use this?" "I'll feed you Naruto. Either way... you can't really move with all those bandages." The brunette said hopefully. "Sure!" Kiba went to him and knelt next to the bed to feed the blonde.

Ino and Temari were immediately sent to another room due to bloodlust - erm - loss.. Shika just glared enviously at his back. Shino was trying to coax the event into the novel he was working on, I mean, when does a sakka's(3) job ever stop?

While Sai, well... presented his drawing of Naruto in a dress to everyone. "Sai, can you design me a dress?" Haku asked the artist, wanting to make a new dress. "Sure, hime(4)." There he went again, with his nicknames... Haku only blushed... anyways back to the real hime of this story. The ramen noodles was almost fully in his mouth...

Almost immediately, the blonde spat out the ramen and screamed. "Eww! I hate ramen!"

Glossary for Japanese terms

Otoko no ko - male cross dresser

Fujoshi/Fudanshi - you should already know this, -joshi female, -danshi male that loves yaoi

Sakka - writer

Hime - princess

Jaa Mata - See ya!

A/N

Welp! That's it for this chapter, see ya next time! And please before you read the next one, bring tissues... might be for crying... or nosebleeds... either way yar ganna need 'em! Sorry 'bout the 2 month wait... but I'm back! Bye!

Edited: September 4


	8. CHAPTER 7: How It All Began

CHAPTER 7: How it All Began

Flashback!

3rd POV

Fifteen years ago...

A child of three, and his 8 year older brother, were playing outside a beautiful manor, in the crisp summer noon. The child of three was now playing with a stuffed animal, a fox of sorts, while the elder was trying to smash a wad of clay, wanting it to go "boom" as he preferred to call it.

"Dei! Naruto! Dinner's almost ready! Please come inside!" The two's mother's voice was heard from the inside. "Let's go otouto! We're having spaghetti tonight!" The elder blonde exclaimed with as much passion as he usually did when it came to his "art".

"Nii-chan! Carry me!" The younger male demanded to the other, reaching his arms up to him. The elder of the two crossed his arms, but eventually gave up when Naruto gave him the puppy dog eyes. "You're lucky you're so cute, Naru. Come let's go." "Yay!" So they headed inside their home since birth..

Flashback over!

'No, this can' be happening again... please... no... un' a long-haired blonde thought frustratedly. "Are you sure he can't remember anything? Un?" The blonde finally asked after the heartbreaking news was said to him. "Yes... it's been two days since he woke up... and the only things that he's been doing is either call Kiba hot, or how he dislikes ramen, and he almost called Chōji the F word." His grandmother explained.

"And Sasuke? How's that bastard doing, un?" The blonde grunted out in distaste. "He woke up a few hours after everybody else left, including Gaara and Neji." "Okay, un... but will he get his memories back, un?" The blonde asked it for the fifth time, since the last four he got no reply. "We're not sure... but, it would help if we try to jog up his memories though... he'll take the week off from school, you and Naruto's friends will try to help him the best way you can." "Hai.. I best be going... I want to see him.." "sure, he'll be discharged later anyways.." and the man left, leaving the slightly aged woman to reminisce with a past memory about 7 years ago a year before she retired..

Flashback!?

"Hurry Shizune, this child won't live any longer if we don't do something!" The woman in her late 30's said pushing the stretcher with a beat up kid on it. "Hai. I wonder who could've done this to such a poor innocent soul." The black haired woman said staring at their blonde patient.

"Naruto! P-please be okay." Said another blonde appearing out of nowhere, with dried tears on his cheek as if he's been crying all night. "Who are you child, we have an emergency here! Please go home." "B-but my brother!" He exclaimed pointing at the child on the stretcher. "He's your brother? Shizune, take this child to the ER, stat, I'll head there after I talk to his brother." "But~" "go!"the platinum blonde said commandingly to her apprentice. The apprentice could only do what she had said and proceeded to push the blonde on the stretcher.

"What's your name?" "D-Deidara.." the skinny boy said, only then did she noticed his tattered clothes and bags under the boy's eyes. "Your last name, and your brother's name?" "U-Uzumaki, his name is N-Naruto." The blonde stuttered out. Tsunade could only gawk in astonishment. Could it be that these...? "Tell, me is your mother Kushina Uzumaki?" "Y-yes."

Flashback over!

Ever since she found out that her niece was their mother, she took them in with her husband Jiraiya. The woman sighed and decided it was best to leave the amnesia induced blonde be. She had to go back to work anyways. Her self proclaimed work, as Naruto used to say, consisted of getting drunk and yelling at students. Though the boy was right, she never really admitted that out loud, because, A: her reputation would be in ruin and B: Naruto's head wouldn't have fitted through the door.

She chuckled at her own joke and walked out of the hospital nonchalantly. She drove back to the school she was operating and walked through what seemed to be empty halls. It was either the children were already in class, or that they were just hiding from her. She decided it was the first thing. She watched every inch like a hawk and moved along the halls. She checked her watch and saw it was already 2 in the afternoon, she sighed and wondered how it took her that long to get back to school...

Meanwhile...

'Naruto, why did I ever let you go.' A raven haired boy thought, said raven was in the middle of History class with Iruka-sensei. He was trying to concentrate on the lesson that his teacher was teaching the to be taught. He decided to think about how he and the blonde idiot got together.

Flushback!

It was quiet winter day, it was only a few days after New Year's Eve. The young raven had been following a certain knuckle headed oblivious male. The boy in pursuit of the blonde noticed a few things. One, the boy he was following was walking around aimlessly. Two, the blonde was walking in a sexy manner that would've made the Uchiha jump on him if he wasn't careful. "Sasuke, why are you following me?" The blonde said as if he knew the raven was right behind him the whole time. "I'm not following you, just walking in the same direction as you are is all." The raven said casually.

"Oh, so your destination is going around in circles? Haven't you realised that you've been muttering stuff all the way? Example: 'damn it his ass is so' or maybe 'he's so cute' and lastly 'he's so oblivious'." The blonde said knowingly while smirking at his friend. "Umm... I was wondering if you uh~" "yes." "What!?" "I said yes, I'll go out with you."

Not really the most best way of 'casually' asking someone out but... if it works, it works...

Flashback over!

That was three years ago... and it was a month and a half after they broke up. "Sasuke, what are you still doing here? I dismissed you more than five minutes ago, get out of here." His sensei said ever so slightly, waking the boy from his 'trance'. The boy got up and left, his world was slowly crumbling... he lost the love of his life... it was painful...

Meanwhile

"Kiba, do you have a crush?" The blonde said to the brunette who had just arrived in time to see Naruto go home. "Oh? What sort of development is this, un?" The elder said while smirking wickedly. "Umm.. yes.." he answered ignoring the comment from the artist and took a sip from his can of soda.

"Okay... how big are you?" The brunette spat out his drink as if it were toxic, the eldest of the three was seen laughing his forsaken ass off. "W-what?" The tattooed boy said trying to regain his composure while glaring at the older male. They were interrupted by a nurse that announced that Naruto was free to leave.

Kiba thanked Kami for saving him from announcing the size of his you know what, preferably he wanted to tell the blonde when they were actually dating. Naruto just sighed sadly, his newly found hopes crushed to pieces. "Well, let's go otouto, un!" Dei said. "Who are you again?" That was like someone insulted his art, it was as if an arrow pierced his heart, as if the ever lovable Tobi hadn't stopped talking for a whole day.

"I am your older brother! Un!" He exclaimed a bit pissed that after an hour of being in the same room with the blonde, and telling his younger brother his name, he still wouldn't remember a simple name. "Oh... I thought you were a cosplayer." "That is just! Un!" The older blonde said frustratedly, as if he was about to kill something. "Easy Deidara." Kiba said trying to calm the bomber down.

"I did not become a part of the Akatsuki to be treated like this, un!" He exclaimed. "Wait.. Akatsuki? You're part of the special unit of assassination!?" "Yep, looks like you don't know everything about us, stalker." The older blonde said and pulled out a black coat with red cloud designs on it to show off. "Akatsuki? What's that? Is that some kind of group?"

"Come on! We specialise in protecting this country! Un!" "How many members are there anyways?" "Right now? There're 9 of us, since Orochimaru-jii left." "The legendary snake was a member! Also, he's your grandfather!?" "Yep, he's baa-chan's brother or something, he's not that bad actually, he maybe a pedo, but he's a world renowned scientist, un." The elder blonde explained.

"Hey isn't Nagato part of the Akatsuki too?" "Yes, Uncle Nagato is a member." After that the group stayed in awkward silence as they headed out of the hospital room, not knowing what to say anymore. Little did they know something was about to happen.

"Are you sure Deidara's here?" "Yes." "Good, we need everyone for this mission." "Even the Snake?" "Yes." "You better know what you're doing Nagato-sama."

A/N

Oh lookie here! A cliffhanger! What is the role of the Akatsuki? What is this special mission?! Find out next week!

Words of Wisdom:

"Sometimes you must hurt in order to know, fall in order to know, lose in order to gain, because life's greatest lessons are learnt through pain!"

Mitsuki signing off!!

Edited: September 4


	9. CHAPTER 8: Daybreak’s Mission

A/N

Hey as you can likely see, I edited most of the other chapters today... sorry for the late update by the way... hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the longest work I've made so far, Mitsuki-san out!

CHAPTER 8: Mission of Daybreak

Previously:

"Are you sure Deidara's here?" "Yes." "Good, we need everyone for this mission." "Even the Snake?" "Yes." "You better know what you're doing Nagato-sama."

Now (Oct. 6):

"Excuse me, but is there someone named Deidara here?" Came a shrill voice of a headstrong nurse.

"What is it, un?" Asked the longhaired young man, who was in fact pushing a wheelchair with his brother on it, wrapped in bandages. The nurse immediately blushed when Deidara looked her way.

"T-there's a a group looking for you outside." "It'll have to wait, un. Can't you see I'm seeing my brother off, un?" Deidara was a bit impatient with matters like this. "Sorry sir, but they said it was urgent. They were wear black cloaks with a weird red clouds on them. Come to think of it... the Akat~" Deidara immediately clamped his hand on her mouth to stop her from saying anymore.

"Fine.. Kiba-kun, would you escort my brother home, un... and tell baa-chan that I won't be home for a while." "Okay, but why?" Kiba said inquisitively. He didn't want to pry in his crush's brother's affairs, but it was far too interesting not to ask about. And he did have a knack of blurting questions like that out, no matter how much he had tried he couldn't stop himself from asking these questions.

"Classified business, un.. just go." "Bye, Dei!" Said his oh so cheerful brother, not really understanding Kiba's question. "Good thing I brought my cloak. Bye otouto, take care, un." And with that he zoomed out of the hospital hallways, not bothering if he had hit anyone in the process. There were angry remarks heard from all over the hallways he had gone through. Once nearing the entrance he put on his Akatsuki cloak with one swift move.

"Senpai! Did you bomb yourself again?!" Came an annoying shrill voice of Zetsu's "apprentice" shall we say. "Tobi! Shut up.. even the Buddha gets mad if insulted a third time, un..." Dei said facepalming while shaking his head in disapproval. "T-Tobi is a-a g-good boy!" He stuttered out fearfully. "Un, let's just meet up with the others." Deidara said to the boy/man he didn't really know...

Tobi just nodded and led the way out of the hospital's entrance to a bar. Tobi opened the door for Deidara and bowed as if the blonde were a god or something royal. Deidara just hit Tobi on the head and shook his head in disapproval, again. The guard greeted them in and led them to a private room that was a bit spacious. As they entered the room they were greeted by an ogling raven.

"So Dei, how's your little brother doing?" Came an Itachi Uchiha's voice. "He's fine, un." "Why the grumpy mood? Your clay ran out?~ Oh quiet you!" Came Zetsu's voice...erm...voices..

Let me explain, Zetsu had MPD, or Multiple Personality Disorder. He had two sides, White and Black. White may appear as the talkative one between the two, and Black being the reasonable yet always in a foul mood one.

"We have a mission today. Nagato-sama if you will," came Konan's voice, she had beautiful purple hair, and an origami flower on it, she was Nagato's wife, though they never had children, they considered Naruto and Deidara as there own. Though they were husband and wife, Konan still couldn't refrain from calling him with the honorific -sama.

"Stop calling me -sama... I'm not that important... by the way, how's your brother doing? I heard he got into an incident.." Nagato asked his dear nephew, he was a bit concerned by the wellbeing of the young lad.

"He's recovering just fine, un..." Deidara said nonchalantly still pissed off with Tobi. The tone of his voice was either unnoticed or dismissed as one of his usual acts.

Deidara sat on a couch next to his boyfriend, snuggling closely to the other, the man just complied with his lover's action and let him do whatever he had wanted. Truth be told, he also enjoyed it.

"So are we all here, un?" Deidara asked getting a bit bored with the hold up. "No, we're still waiting for your partner, and a special guest." Konan answered his question. "He hates to be kept waiting, but we're the ones waiting for him, if he doesn't arrive soon I'll have to start my afternoon prayers before the meeting." A comment that came from the ever religious Hidan, the man was very serious when it came to his god, Jashin. If he heard any bad comments about his god, boy you'll be lucky if you live the next day.

"Who's this guest anyway?" "You'll find out soon enough." Came the redhead's response, his purple eyes boring through everyone, as if he were glaring at every person in the room.

"Shut up brats, I'm counting the funds we'll need for this mission." The silver haired boy's partner, Kakuzu, complained holding a wad of cash, and returned to counting. He was a very strange man, little was known about him... the only one he ever opened up to was Hidan. Well you can already see how much he's told him.. absolutely nothing...

"At any rate, if he doesn't arrive soon, we'll have to start the meeting without them." Kisame said with little emotion, while still sporting his smile with his ever famous, sharp as knives teeth. The male was a renowned wrestler in his day, called the shredder, because if you challenge him in the ring... oh boy would you be shredded.

Just then the door of the bar's private quarters opened, revealing a redheaded young man that seemed no older than 18, but was actually 30. He seemed to have bags under his eyes as if he hadn't slept for days. "Sasori no danna! Finally, un!" Deidara exclaimed exasperatingly. "Sorry for being late, it was because of him that I'm late... the guy didn't want to be found..." "in any case, good work Sasori." Konan complimented the man-teen.

"Ah, it seems I'm back..." came the wickedly creepy voice of a black longhaired man, who had just entered the room after Sasori. "OROCHIMARU!?" Almost all of the members said.

Then there was Tobi who yelled: "SENPAI THE FIRST!", and the ones who already knew. There were mumbles and mutters all around about the snake king.

"Ahem!" Nagato coughed loudly gaining the attention of the Akatsuki members who were chatting among themselves. "Now, the meeting can start. First thing' first (Imma say all the words inside my head had ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)) we're here to stop Madara Uchiha."

5 seconds...

20 seconds...

Then it finally sunk.

Everyone stopped their thoughts and gasped. Madara was a well known serial killer, traveling around the world committing unspeakable crimes. He was the most wanted criminal alive. It was said thousands had fallen in his hands, countless rapes, homicides, murders. Priceless famous objects he stole.. he left no witnesses, at least not one that had either met their demise or was too terrified and/or traumatised by the encounter to talk about it...

"Are you crazy, un?" Deidara screamed banging his hands on the table angrily. "Yeah, he's right! We're all better off dead than face of with that guy!" Sasori hollered out. A few other cusses and angry remarks were shared, Konan and Nagato only waited for them to stop. "Enough!" It was none other than Orochimaru who screeched out, making the group silent.

"Alright, we'll meet up in a week on our usual rendezvous point, bring your weapons, alright?" "Hai!" And with that the group dispersed out of the bar, and into the crowds.

With Naruto and Kiba

"Who's the old guy?" Naruto whispered to Kiba when he saw Jiraiya for the first time. The two had just arrived to the house-er-mansion like house. "Ma, ma, Naruto it's rude to talk about other people when they're already in the room you know." Kiba scolded his crush teasingly. "So it's true then?" "What's true?" Naruto asked, not realising the question wasn't directed to him. "Yes." Kiba muttered quietly.

"Okay then, Kiba, show Naruto to his room please, you do know where it is don't you?" Kiba nodded as a response, "I'll be in the living room then, I better not hear any noises." Jiraiya teased the two, making Kiba blush and Naruto just tilt his head a bit dumbfounded. "W-wha? Umm..." Kiba stuttered out. "I'm just messing with ya kid. Oh yeah, Gaara said you should pick up your pet tomorrow." Jiraiya said winking at Kiba. "Y-yeah sure. Naruto let's go."

He led Naruto up the stairs, letting the blonde go first because of two reasons. Firstly, he didn't want Naruto to fall down, and secondly, he liked staring at Naruto's ass. 'One day that ass'll be mine.' He shook the perverted thoughts away with a pinkish tint on his cheeks. The blonde just walked slowly up the stairs due to his bandages from the incident.

They walked down the hall to a room with an ordinary looking door, and opened it. "It's orange." Naruto commented as he took a look inside. It was pretty spacious room, orange painted walls, a king sized bed with dark blue sheets, a small closet-wardrobe full of Naruto's usual clothes, and a small study table filled with manga. "What's this?" Naruto said picking up a manga comic. "It's manga, you know, like comics?" Naruto only nodded in response and proceeded to open the book, starting from the middle.

"Kiba what are they doing?" Naruto asked after reading for a while, and showed Kiba the page he was reading. Kiba both paled and blushed at the same time when he saw the image. There were two boys in the picture...

Nude...

They were... um...

Fucking...

"Well?" "They're .. how do I say this..." Kiba said not finding the words to say. 'Damn you Naruto and your yaoi manga!' He cussed in his head after noticing all of the manga on the table were yaoi. There were no words to describe how awkward Kiba was trying to explain sex to Naruto... he tried... and tried... and tried again.. and again... until finally he got tired of beating around the bush..

"They're having sex, it's where the dick enters the ass or pussy.." he finally said with the little courage he had, he had already lost his dignity a while ago.

"Can we have sex?"

A/N

Wellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwellwell, well!

Isn't this exciting! Who knew Naru-chan was a fudanshi?!

See you guys next week! Mitsuki-san signing off! Sayonara!

Edited: September 4


End file.
